The technology of the present disclosure relates to a fixing device having a fixing belt and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, as a fixing device mounted in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there has been known a fixing device in which a pressure roller is allowed to be brought into press contact with an endless fixing belt having an approximately cylindrical shape and flexibility, the fixing belt is rotated by rotational driving of the pressure roller, and a paper is allowed to pass through between the fixing belt and the pressure roller, so that a toner image is fixed to the paper.
In such a conventional example, for example, an end deformation restraint member 101 as illustrated in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 is used. FIG. 9 is a perspective view when the end deformation restraint member 101 and a member arranged in the fixing belt (not illustrated) are viewed from a bottom surface side. FIG. 10 is an enlarged front view of the end deformation restraint member 101. The end deformation restraint member 101 supported to a side plate (not illustrated) of a housing has been inserted into both end portions of the fixing belt. The end deformation restraint member 101 includes a base part 102 and an insertion part 103 projected on an inside surface of the base part 102. The insertion part 103 is inserted into both end portions of the fixing belt so as to slidably contact with an inner peripheral surface of the fixing belt, thereby holding both end portions of the fixing belt from the inside and restraining deformation of the belt end portions. An outer peripheral surface of the insertion part 103 serves as a guide surface that holds the inner peripheral surface of the fixing belt from the inside.
In FIG. 9, a reference numeral 104 indicates a heater and a reference numeral 105 indicates a support member. The heater 104 and the support member 105 pass through a through hole 101a of the end deformation restraint member 101. The support member 105 supports a reflecting plate (not illustrated), which has been arranged between the heater 104 and the support member 105, from below.
A reference numeral 106 indicates a cover member. The cover member 106 blocks radiant heat directed from the heater 104 to a non-paper passing area of the fixing belt.
A reference numeral 107 indicates a pressing member. The pressing member 107 is supported by the support member 105, so that warpage of the pressing member 107 is restrained. A bottom surface of the pressing member 107 presses the fixing belt toward the pressure roller (not illustrated), thereby forming a fixing nip between the fixing belt and the pressure roller.
The end portions of the support member 105 and the pressing member 107 are inserted into the insertion part 103 of the end deformation restraint member 101 so as to be held.